The Chosen Saviours
by Alexis C Stevens
Summary: Danzo has purged Konoha of all those opposing him. With Tsunade dead, Team 7 flees with the intent to destroy Danzo and crown Naruto as Konoha's rightful Hokage. They find themselves working with unlikely allies to achieve their goal. IN-PROGRESS. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A new story, yay! In this, Danzo has executed a coup d'état to become Hokage. On his side he has the ANBU and the Hyuuga clan (among other random allies). All that are loyal to Tsunade have either been purged or are fleeing. This fanfic is based loosely on the song **The Chosen Ones** by **Dream Evil**. The song at the beginning is from **Crimson King** by **Demons & Wizards** (I just really thought it fit with my opinion of Danzo). Hope you enjoy! R & R, I will reply (just found out I actually can reply to reviews). I'm working on updating my other ongoing fic, as well as the next chapter for this one. Anyways, enjoy! Any questions- feel free to ask. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)

* * *

**I'm your lord  
I will bring terror  
I'm a demon in disguise  
The thrill of a thousand  
Worlds dying at once  
But my ultimate goal  
Lies beyond the downfall**

Kakashi looked around warily, he had to find Sakura and Naruto. They had to leave Konoha. All around him were screams of pain and accusing shouts. Kakashi watched as the wall across from him crumbled as a body flew through it. A child followed the motionless body. The boy slowly walked up to the corpse as Kakashi ducked into the shadows.

"Long live Danzo, traitor" the boy then spat on the corpse and jumped on the roof, sprinting towards another building. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realised just what Danzo's teachings had done to the children of Konoha. Children were killing their own parents with the belief that the parents were traitors. Never before had Kakashi felt so sickened. It was disgusting. He stalked out of the shadows as a man wearing an Akatsuki robe jumped overhead. Danzo had taken Pein's attack on Konoha as an opportunity to carry out his purges. Ninja that were not loyal to him were being killed even as they fought to protect the village. What was more it seemed the Hyuuga were allies of Danzo as well. Konoha had never stood a chance against the combined threat of the Akatsuki and the coup d'état which seemed to consist of the Hyuuga and the majority of the ANBU. Kakashi shook his head, he had to find his team and get them out.

**

* * *

**

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office.

"Granny, we need to get you out of here" Tsunade shook her head sadly.

"No brat. I promised to defend this village, and I will defend it until the end. There are still people that must be healed, I need to tend to them." Naruto shook his head.

"No! Danzo's out there. They're trying to kill you." Naruto didn't understand how she could be so calm. Almost every living ninja outside the room had been told to kill Tsunade and himself on sight. Yet here was Tsunade, quietly strapping on weapons and packing healing herbs.

"I know, Naruto. But I made an oath to protect this village, to protect Konoha, so long as I had breath left in me. That's what I'll do, in addition," Tsunade stepped up to him and softly stroked his whiskered cheeks, "Being a shinobi, and Hokage of Konohagakure I want to go down fighting. Also, I know that, in time, the rightful Hokage will return. You, Naruto. It is your destiny to heal Konoha and rebuild her to a proud state. Now, get me a bottle of sake and be gone. Live, so you can return. Take your time Naruto. Come back when you can save Konoha. Go now, my son." Naruto nodded, tears running down his cheeks.

"Goodbye, Lady Hokage" Naruto bowed to Tsunade and flashed a sad smile before jumping out the window.

"Good luck brat"

**

* * *

**

Sakura watched in horror as Konoha slowly tore itself apart. She couldn't believe it had come to this, everywhere she looked there were enemies. She had seen some of her and Naruto's friends escaping, she had watched Neji trying to defend a child loyal to Tsunade only to be unceremoniously killed when other Hyuugas confronted him. It was chaos, pure and utter chaos. There was so much death, even normal villagers were being killed. There were ninjas and citizens alike attempting to flee Danzo's people and being cut down for it. Everyone was an enemy. She had to get out of there. She had to find Naruto and get out.

The earth shook, homes were burning. It was as if all of Sakura's nightmares were coming true. Screaming and pain, there was so much, too much. She watched ANBU members turn on loyal comrades, she watched while ninjas fighting Pein were killed because their loyalties weren't to Danzo. The stupidity of the entire situation astounded Sakura. Why were they fighting each other? Was this what it had come to? She watched friends kill friends and children kill families. It was horrible. It was the Uchiha massacre widespread throughout the entire village. She couldn't believe it.

"Sakura!" Her head jerked up as she met Kakashi's eyes, his Sharingan was blazing. "We have to go now! They're closing the gates and becoming organized." She nodded, still in shock. "Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura numbly shook her head. Why was this happening? The tortured screams, glares of betrayal, and the sounds of blades meeting flesh ingrained themselves on her mind. The stupidity of it all. Sakura felt angry, enraged. She clenched her fist and sent it thundering into the ground. Debris flew everywhere as Kakashi moved to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, we have to go to the agreed rendezvous point for our team. We have to get out of here fast. We'll have to meet quickly as well, we have no idea of Sai's allegiance. He could turn us in."

Sakura shook her head, "He won't turn us in, but you're right. Let's go." Kakashi gave a tight smile. Let's leave this place…

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood at the top of Hokage mountain, looking down on what remained of Konoha. Damn it. There were fires burning everywhere and Naruto could still see shapes fighting. His Sage mode hadn't helped Konoha at all. He shook his head. He wouldn't feel guilty. Tsunade had been right, he needed to bide his time and strike when Danzo least expected it. Naruto watched gloomily as the six Akatsuki cloaks continued to run around Konoha. They were most likely looking for him. Naruto couldn't help but hope the Akatsuki would assume Naruto had been killed and subsequently kill Danzo out of rage. Not that that would actually happen, but Naruto figured this was a time for hope, no matter how morbid.

A branch snapped in the forest behind him. Naruto leapt to his feet, pulling out shuriken in preparation for a battle.

"It's us, Naruto." Sakura and Kakashi stepped out of the trees looking haggard. Naruto returned his shuriken to their place. "We need to leave."

Naruto looked down on Konoha. "We'll be back though. It may take a while, but we will free you" He allowed a small, genuine smile to light his face, "Your deaths won't be in vain. Did anyone else escape?"

"There were a lot of people running, Neji… He didn't…" Naruto nodded in understanding to Sakura's words.

"I just hope they don't find a way to lay that thing on non-Hyuugas. Can you imagine?" The three of them shuddered. They stood, looking over Konoha as the sun rose in the distance.

"It's ironic. I always imagined the sun rises on a good day. Guess not." Naruto glared at the sun. "It better be shining when we come back." Naruto shook his head.

Kakashi watched his students. He hated that they were being put through this, but they would come out of it stronger than ever. "ANBU might look up here for runners soon." His team nodded and the three of them turned, with the sun at their backs, to a new day and a new life. They would return. And they would restore Konoha to her prior glory. It was a promise that went through all the minds of the survivors of that day, they wouldn't give up. Somehow they would find each other again., they would train, strategize, and strike. They would persevere and emerge victorious.

**

* * *

**

Danzo beamed, he had accomplished his goal. He was the Hokage, he was power. He had saved Konoha from those peace-loving nins that wished to destroy her might and make her weak. His tyranny would rule all. His people were made for war, he would raise them up. They would achieve glory and power, and they would be indestructible…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well, that was somewhat quick :). Anyways, I understand that some characters may be OOC- but hey, it's fanfiction for a reason, yeah? I just wanted to use this chapter as a set up for future situations as a way to provide motive and such. I apologize if you don't like foul language- I feel Suigetsu and Karin are kind of foul-mouthed though so... As for the reaction at the end of the chapter, I really don't believe that person would stand for the killing of innocents, specifically children. Well, I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up ASAP, most likely some time during spring break- not this weekend as I'm at the wrong house for writing fics (unfortunately). Thank you so much to those of you that favourited, reviewed, and alerted- I had no idea this would be such a popular plot. Thanks again! Any questions, feel free to ask.

Khaneis.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Open Your Eyes. **Open Your Eyes**- **Alter Bridge**

* * *

**It's hard to walk this path alone,  
Hard to know which way to go.  
Will I ever save this day?  
Will it ever change?**

Sasuke cleaned under his fingernails with a kunai while Juugo prepared the firepit for lighting. Sasuke was bored. As soon as he had heard Pein was attacking Konoha he had gathered his able forces, Juugo, and set off immediately. He had left Karin with strict instructions for Suigetsu and her to join them as soon as Suigetsu was able. He never realised how quiet it was without them. He was used to their good-natured bickering, it was Team 7 all over again.

Sasuke leaned back against a tree. They had joined Akatsuki temporarily, yes, but Sasuke hadn't felt comfortable with it. Then that ass Pein had to go after Naruto and Konoha. Sasuke would be damned if Pein destroyed Konoha before he could kill those responsible for his clan's death. That was why they were here, Juugo and him that was, they were hoping to intercept Pein before he did something stupid. Sasuke frowned. Team Hawk's defeat at the Eight Tailed Beast's hands didn't impress him. They had had him! Why hadn't he checked, made sure? It was in the past now at least.

"Ready Sasuke," Juugo stepped back from the fire as Sasuke made the seals necessary for him to breathe fire. As the dry branches caught a concussion ripped through the air.

Sasuke darted to his feet while Juugo took up a position at his back, "What was that?" Smoke was rising in the distance and the two missing nin could hear the faint sounds of screaming. "Come on" Sasuke leapt into the trees, Juugo steps behind him. He adjusted his course so he was heading for Hokage Mountain, it was the best viewpoint around. He just hoped Pein wasn't causing too much havoc to Konoha, that was Sasuke's job.

**

* * *

**

"I swear Naruto, if you get us lost one more time I'm pummelling you into the ground." Sakura growled, she would have sworn that they had passed through the same clearing five times. Kakashi winced, but couldn't help agreeing with her, Naruto's sense of direction was atrocious.

"We're not being affected by genjutsu are we?" Kakashi activated his Sharingan and looked around quickly.

"I see no traces of genjutsu around here. I do smell fire though."

"Considering that Konoha is burning I'd say that that's a brilliant observation" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto! We have all been through hell today, if we could just cooperate with one another instead of fighting," Sakura sighed, "I'll take point, we have to get out of here soon. Danzo's probably sent assassins to round up the runners." Sakura moved to stand beside Naruto and studied the trees around them. She felt her eye twitch, the trees all looked the same, there seemed to be no best route. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up at her with amused eyes.

"Are you sure we're not under any genjutsu?" She muttered. Naruto stared at her then sniffed. He stopped a moment, blinked, and sniffed again.

"I really do smell fire. I think it's up ahead." The three of them looked at one another. Should they go towards the fire? It could be enemies, or friends. It could also be Konoha itself, meaning they would have made no progress except for moving in circles. "I feel a familiar chakra too, I'm not sure who it is though." That decided it.

"We'll go slowly, and be wary." Kakashi directed as Naruto took point once again.

The three ran silently through the trees and hid upon finding a small clearing. There was no evidence that anyone had been there except for the still smoking branches of a small firepit. Team 7 warily circled the clearing, checking for traps. Naruto crouched, facing the smoking fire.

"Whoever it was, we just missed them."

"Question is, do we wait or not?" Sakura gave a quick glance around, "And what could have made ninjas leave so quickly as to fail to clear a campsite?" The two other nin stiffened. That was a good point.

"So, you think we should just leave?" Naruto pouted, he had been hoping there would be survivors of Konoha. Maybe they left so quickly because they thought Team 7 was an ANBU squad.

"I don't think we should take the chance. Even if it were an ally, they would not come back to a site that could possibly have been discovered." Kakashi glared at the smoke from the pit and looked at the sky where the smoke from Konoha was still highly visible, shuddering he realised they could no longer hear the screams of the village. Hopefully the slaughter was over, and Kakashi hoped against all hope that there were other survivors. They would need allies in the times ahead.

A branch snapped as heavy footfalls were heard. The team looked up in a panic and frantically found hiding spots. It wouldn't be good to be seen by whoever was coming. They were just glad they had thought ahead and hid their chakra signatures to avoid ANBU detection.

**

* * *

**

"Karin! We're in the middle of fucking nowhere! I swear , we've passed that tree like a hundred times." Suigetsu stabbed his finger towards a random tree, glaring at Karin.

"Suigetsu, you idiot, we're in the middle of a fucking forest! All trees look the same!" Karin looked around the small clearing they had found, moving her cloak, "Damn these things are hot!"

"Sure they're not the only thing you think is hot" muttered Suigetsu, Karin replied with a glare.

"They were here, see the branches smoking?"

"I'm pretty sure that's mist." Karin gave Suigetsu a flat look before deftly cuffing his head. Suigetsu yelped.

"Listen, idiot, if you hadn't gotten hurt in our last battle, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Karin became quieter, a worried look taking over her face.

Suigetsu looked over in surprise at the silence and opened his mouth to fill it, he stopped when he saw Karin's teary eyes. He swallowed and opened his mouth again, "What is it?" he asked gruffly, trying not to seem overly concerned.

Karin looked up, meeting his eyes. " We all almost died. Sasuke almost died twice, if it weren't for Juugo and I he would be dead. You almost died, you were just a puddle by the end. I almost died, if Sasuke hadn't extinguished those flames when he did…" Karin shuddered. "I never realised just how much we depend on each other. If any one of us hadn't performed to the best of our abilities that day, we would not have survived." Karin's voice faded to silence as the two nins remembered the deadly battle.

Suigetsu sighed, "Are you sure we're not lost?" Karin smiled before turning and punching his shoulder.

"I'm sure that they were here, I don't know why they'd leave though." The two nin looked up at the sky.

"Hey! Is that smoke?" Suigetsu glared into the sky.

Karin's eyes followed his to where smoke billowed. "That is definitely smoke"

"Konoha?" Karin's eyes widened and the two nin looked at each other in shock, "Pein must have burnt it down looking for the Nine-Tails."

"I don't think he would have, that's way too much smoke for just him at least. And I'm sure he wouldn't waste time burning the place." Karin frowned, "That must have been why they left so quickly."

Suigetsu smirked, "I'd love to see Sasuke rip into Pein for destroying it himself. And Madara, man is he going to be pissed."

"We should catch up with them, they should be close to Konoha by now. Do you need any time to recover?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Karin,

"I'm not a fucking weakling like you, bitch."

"Idiot." The two members of Team Hawk began running towards Konoha, bickering the entire way. The three ninja hiding in the surrounding area looked into the empty clearing in shock. They had been so close to finding Sasuke! The most important question running through all of their minds though was, why was Team Snake wearing Akatsuki robes?

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Juugo had spent most of their journey to Konoha avoiding ANBU squads. It surprised Sasuke, he had never seen so much ANBU activity, even after his family's massacre. They finally arrived at the tope of Hokage Mountain. Sasuke felt his mouth drop open in shock, next to him Juugo was in a similar state of disbelief.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke stared out at the carnage, where they stood he could taste the blood. He felt his heart twinge, what it was he didn't know. What Sasuke did know was that he was as mad as hell.

"This is unbelievable" Juugo looked down on the smoking village. There were no traces of Pein, but there was a lot of ninja activity in the streets. "I think we should leave, something doesn't feel right."

"This, this isn't right. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Sasuke was still staring in horror at Konoha, he never would have thought he felt so strongly for the village he had sworn to destroy. He could see the dead bodies of children down in the village's streets, he could see whole families. He would kill whoever had done this. Do not kill innocents was his only creed, and someone had severely abused it. _That someone will pay in blood when I find them_, thought Sasuke as he watched a child walk out of a house, crying and covered in blood, to an ANBU, only to be stabbed after a short exchange. Sasuke could feel the nausea sweeping through him. Even in his wildest imaginings for revenge he had never pictured something like this, he would never have killed a child in cold blood. He had morals that couldn't be crossed. Oh yes, whoever had done this would pay, Sasuke had a new mission for Team Hawk. They would avenge the children and innocent dead of Konoha, or die trying. A single tear ran down Sasuke's porcelain-white cheek as he stared at the dead child; he just knew the elders were involved somehow, and if avenging Itachi meant avenging Konoha, so be it, he would do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Another chapter up! Okay, IMPORTANT NOTICE: if someone sees a similar story as this by an author named Lewel I have given the author permission to use the basic plot. The condition to that is that the details cannot be the same. I figured I'm probably not the only one who had an idea like this and in any case I'm not about to keep people from writing what they're inspired to write- I mean look at all those high school AU fics, jeez. Anyways, this chapter has language in it, I'm pretty sure it won't be anything you haven't heard before, bu hey, some people like the warning. Now, some people have asked how the story came to this point, I will explain under this AN. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R & R. And to all of you who have reviewed, favourited, and/or alerted- thank you so much!!!! I really appreciate it and I just hope that this fic will continue to interest you and won't disappoint :) Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I **wish** I owned Naruto, but I do not. **Can't Catch Tomorrow (Good Shoes Won't Save You This Time)**- **Lostprophets** (this is probably my favourite song right now, I LOVE it- band rocks too!)

* * *

**POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS **

* * *

**BACKGROUND: **

Okay. For those of you who are up-to-date in the manga this plot probably makes sense to you, for those of you who aren't... I will quickly enlighten you. Itachi is dead. Team Snake= Team Hawk= now kinda sorta working with Akatsuki. Team Hawk=8-Tailed Beast, Pein & Konan=9-Tailed Beast. Team Hawk ultimately failed, we also learn more about Karin's abilities. Sasuke is saved by Juugo and Karin on two separate occasions, Suigetsu pretty much literally becomes a puddle (but lives). Pein goes to Konoha with his God-like powers and proceeds to pretty much blow up the place. At some point during the attack Danzo (old Elder guy) says something to an ANBU (I think) which is when I did some research on him on Naruto Wiki and thus came up with this insane plot. I don't know why Pein couldn't have grabbed Naruto quietly, I honestly don't. Instead he goes nuts trying to find him. Which brings me to the Sage since I mentioned it last chapter I think. Jiraiya=dead, Naruto=frog land=Sage powers/natural energy mastery. Sasuke and Juugo set out for Konoha on their own too I believe. Well, that doesn't spoil the most recent chapters and I really hope that that was clear enough. In any case, this is pretty much all you need to know of how things got as they are. I'm sorry about grammar mistakes and symbol use, I really want to get this up today so I had to rush it. Once again I hope that this kind of made sense, any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to clarify. For those of you who would like to read the latest Naruto manga check out __. It's an awesome site. That really sounded like a commercial -_-.

Anyways, I will not keep you away from this chapter for any longer. Enjoy!

* * *

**POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS END POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS END POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS END POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS END POSSIBLE MANGA SPOILERS END**

* * *

** I'm sure I've seen this look before  
Done a thousand times and a million more  
How many lies did he tell this time?  
How many times did he cross the line?  
It won't help me but I have to ask  
Is there something real that's behind the mask?  
Something true we don't know about?  
A little faith in amongst the doubt**

Madara sighed as Pein stood before him.

"A coup?" Pein nodded in response to his question. Madara shook his head, a malicious grin slowly taking over his face. "Turns out Konoha is not strong enough to survive the challenges she faces. How great for us. We will wait to strike, if only to watch Konohagakure be torn apart from the inside to the out."

"The Nine-Tails wasn't there. I tracked him to through the streets but with all of the smoke and general chaos I could not keep a hold of him." Madara gave a short nod.

"It probably fled at its first scent of the coup. This… Danzo, he is determined to kill the Nine-Tails I believe. He is also the one that ordered the Uchiha Massacre. We may have problems with Team Hawk. Direct those at Headquarters to restrain them, I just know that Sasuke will go after him Danzo." Madara gestured for Pein to leave the small cave they had taken shelter in. As Pein left Madara sighed again, he was tired.

He leaned against the stone wall of the cave and slowly slid down it. Madara brought a hand to his mask and took it off, huffing in relief as a small breeze blew across his cheeks. _Izuna_. He was so close to accomplishing all he and his brother had wanted to accomplish. He would destroy Konoha, for his sake, for his brother's sake, for the sake of his clan's survival. Madara cackled, just because he had sworn an oath to Izuna to destroy Konoha himself didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the pain and chaos of watching Konoha destroy itself from the inside. Madara felt a genuine smile lift his lips, it was time for the games to begin. He stood and returned the mask to his face, his eye glinted as he glared into the rising sun. It was a new day.

**

* * *

**

Hinata shivered as the ANBU approached her father. He had been put in charge of the capture effort. Hinata took in the ANBU's blood-drenched uniform, knowing that the friend of one of her friends could easily be among the blood on the spattered uniform. She hoped everyone had gotten out, she had not had a chance to warn anyone. One of her family's servants had pulled her into a safe house, she had said that the Akatsuki were attacking and so the heiress and her sister had to hide. Hanabi had been brave throughout the entire ordeal, of course, but Hinata had not been able to hold back the feeling that something very wrong was happening.

Hanabi and her had exited the safe house and had been greeted with the vision of nightmares. Hinata had stared in disbelief at the blood and bodies, she imagined that this must have been what Sasuke Uchiha had felt upon finding his murdered clan. Hinata closed her eyes to the bloodied streets of Konoha, the smell was overwhelming. _I hope Naruto got out._

"What happened here, Father?" Hiashi looked at her and gave a sad smile.

"Tsunade was planning an attack against Konoha. Luckily Danzo overheard her speaking of the plot and gathered enough forces to stop it. We have agreed to help him quell the rebellion, we will protect Konoha. Any who are still loyal to Tsunade's cause, mainly those who have fled, are to be hunted and killed, or imprisoned, for the intent of committing treason against Konohagakure." Hiashi handed her a list of supposed traitors. Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at the names of her friends.

"Tsunade?" Hinata asked in disbelief. She could never have seen this happening.

"Dead. Everyone in the village suspected of conspiring with her has been disposed of. Neji was one of them." Hinata could feel tears gather in her eyes, Neji. She looked up at the sky, everywhere she looked had a blood-red tint. Why would a Hokage of all people plan treason? She didn't accept the reasoning, her father may, but Hinata felt that there was something more. There was something that wasn't being told, and she would get to the bottom of it, if only to prove her friends' innocence.

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Sakura walked into the clearing, pondering over what they had just heard. Kakashi jumped out of a tree across from them, landing lightly next to Sakura.

"So if Team Hawk is wearing Akatsuki cloaks does that mean Sasuke is part of Akatsuki?" Naruto asked sadly, it seemed the world was against them. Sakura shrugged while Kakashi shook his head.

"I would think that if he is working with Akatsuki it's more of an ends to a means rather than an actual shared goal or loyalty. Also, considering what those two were saying, there may be some conflict between them and Akatsuki if Sasuke believes it's Pein that has destroyed Konoha." Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "We really need to find someplace to lay low for awhile, or at least sleep. We're all exhausted." Kakashi swept his eye across the team, Sakura was leaning against a tree and stifling a yawn, Naruto was bouncy, hyper, and quite obviously over-tired, and Kakashi's eyelids felt as heavy as boulders.

"I think I know approximately where we are. If we are where I think we are there should be some caves nearby." Sakura said, stretching her arms and giving a satisfied moan as her shoulder popped.

"Let's go!" Naruto rushed out of the clearing. The two remaining team members blinked dumbly after him.

"Does he know…"

Sakura gave a sharp shake of her head, "No"

"Ah."

They watched the trees Naruto had exited near and heaved exasperated sighs as his face reappeared, "Where are we going?" Naruto asked sheepishly, a hand scratching at his head.

"Follow me" Sakura said tiredly, stifling another yawn as she took point. Team 7 leapt into the trees above them and went to find the nearby caves.

**

* * *

**

Juugo and Sasuke looked up as the louder half of their team arrived. Juugo looked over at Sasuke, or more specifically Sasuke's face, Sasuke's mouth twitched upward in a slight smile as the two bickering nin entered the cave. Juugo sighed in content. Karin was safe, Suigetsu was healing, Sasuke was happy, Team Hawk had a new mission, and Juugo was content with the way things were. He watched as Suigetsu and Karin settled down. Juugo couldn't help but feel amused as Hawk settled into their usual routine. Karin lusted after Sasuke, Sasuke ignored her while Suigetsu insulted her. Suigetsu insulted and bothered Sasuke as Sasuke tried to ignore him, his only failure were in the slight smirks of amusement that would flit across his lips periodically. Juugo watched, acting as a silent guardian for his team. He would do anything for them. They had all led hard lives, but now they were together and it was quiet times like these that made the missions they undertook worthwhile.

"So, Sasuke. What happened with Konoha? That was what was smoking right?" Sasuke blinked at Suigetsu's abruptness.

"Someone destroyed it. It's been burned down for the most part. There were children lying dead in the streets, nin turning on each other." Sasuke looked out the mouth of the cave, "Blood everywhere, screaming. It was hell. I could show you, if you'd like."

Suigetsu gave a humourless laugh, "I'll take your word for it."

"Any idea who did it, Sasuke?" Karin asked, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"No." Sasuke frowned, "but that is our new mission. To bring whoever did that to justice."

"I thought you wanted it destroyed."

"No one hurts innocents and gets away with it Suigetsu. I want Konoha destroyed, but not like that. It's more than that husk we saw back there."

"What about your brother then?" Karin leaned away from Sasuke, meeting his eyes with a serious gaze.

"I have a feeling that nothing happens without the elders' approval. We find out who did this and I'm sure we will achieve justice for Itachi and my clan." Sasuke stared into his hands, looking at the small scars and calluses with morbid fascination. He couldn't believe how much pain was represented by his hands alone. Every single one of those cuts had bled, and they had healed. They had been ravaged, but with time had been renewed. Every callus had been the product of hard work and endless hours of training. His hands had been weak, but time and work made them strong. Sasuke shook his head, he was getting off topic again.

"Akatsuki?" Juugo's voice reverberated through the cave. Sasuke abruptly raised his head, shaking it slowly.

"They may be a part of it and we aren't ready to face them yet. We are strong, but it will take a lot of training for us to become more in sync and to better be able to effectively use each other. We will leave Akatsuki as we were never officially a part of them. In any case, our objectives are not the same and after Pein's careless attack on Konoha I don't much like their methods. We will be better off on our own." Sasuke's eyes darted around to his team mates, asking silently for confirmation. Karin beamed, and Juugo gave a short nod while Suigetsu bared his teeth.

"Does this mean we have to change our team name again?" Sasuke stared at Suigetsu in disbelief before falling into a frantic coughing fit in an effort not to laugh.

Karin reached over and walloped Suigetsu over the head, "Suigetsu! You are such a fucking idiot! What kind of fucked up question was that?!" Juugo gave a soft chuckle at his team mates antics and solidly pounded Sasuke on the back as the leader continued to cough uncontrollably.

"Any idea where we'll train?" Juugo asked Sasuke quietly while Suigetsu and Karin began a brawl on the other side of the cave.

Sasuke shrugged, "Tomorrow. Everything starts tomorrow. Get some sleep." With that Sasuke stood and walked to his bedroll.

Juugo settled himself on the flat rock that sat just inside their cave while Suigetsu went to his own bedroll after one last half-hearted punch at Karin.

"Goodnight Sasuke!" Karin let out cheerily as she snuggled into the warmth of her roll.

"Hn."

"Goodnight Sasuke!" Suigetsu mimicked in a high imitation of Karin's voice. "Oof" Suigetsu grunted as an accurately thrown stone collided with his head.

"Shut up Suigetsu."

Juugo sat quietly at the cave entrance smiling. Yes, he loved these quiet moments. But tomorrow, tomorrow everything would change.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay, but better late than never I suppose. I hope that this isn't a disappointment- I had writer's block through most of it so... R&R. Also let me know which Team from Konoha you would like to join T7 next (PM or review). I'm taking a break from Beta work to work more on my neglected stories (3 ongoing :s). Come September I won't have much time so I'll do as much as quickly as I can. Thank you for your patience! Let me know any questions, suggestions, constructive criticisms etc. Enjoy!

Thanks again,

Khaneis

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF PLUNDER (Disturbed) OR NARUTO (Kishimoto). ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS/LYRICS/PLACES ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

**As it's blown apart, hundreds thrown away  
Makes me question just what I believe  
Brothers torn apart, mindless drones enslaved  
Makes me search for an answer  
I don't want to know  
It's like a plague from below  
Killing all that I know  
One hundred voices the same  
Drench their sorrow in flame**

Naruto sat up with a gasp, looking frantically into the darkness around him. He had sensed dangerous chakra signatures, they held the slight familiarity as the signatures of the day before. He raised himself onto his elbows, leaning back as he surveyed the cave. Kakashi was lounging near the cave mouth, absently twirling a kunai between his fingers while Sakura was still blissfully sleeping at Naruto's side. Naruto stretched and leapt to his feet, striding over to Kakashi.

"I felt it again." Naruto said as he slouched against Kakashi's wall, he slowly allowed himself to sink into a crouching position. He began drawing in the dirt at his feet, wondering about the chakra signature.

"Mmm" Kakashi looked down on his student as Naruto absentmindedly drew in the dirt. Kakashi could tell that Naruto was pushing aside his grief, focussing himself on reclaiming Konoha. He sighed, the only way any Hidden Village could achieve peace was if ninjas ceased to exist. And that was never going to happen. Not any time soon.

"It's so… familiar. I feel like I know the person, but I can't remember where it's from. It isn't Gaara. That I know. But…" Naruto gazed down at his doodle. It was a single eye, "Pfft, like that would help me figure anything out." He angrily erased the drawing. "How big are these caves?"

"No idea. They seem pretty extensive, if you went off on your own you would probably get lost. The positive side to that is that Konoha's entire ANBU could be in here and neither of us would have any idea where the other was." Kakashi crouched down next to Naruto, he had seen the eye drawing and had an ominous feeling concerning it. He felt that things were about to change drastically.

"I was just thinking we could train here and free Konoha eventually."

"No, for training we will need a larger, and more secure area. More like a building. Just because they wouldn't know where in the caves we were doesn't mean they couldn't possibly stumble on to us by accident. Also, we need to find allies, maybe approach Sand, find survivors. That kind of thing. We need a stable base that isn't likely to be compromised."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and shook his head, "This all seems so impossible. I feel like it's us three against the world. Konoha. I will do anything for my Village. If it needs me to be strong, I will be strong. If it needs me to accomplish an impossible task, I will accomplish it. Kakashi, let's wake up Sakura, we have work to do."

Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto's expression morph from one of depression to one of hope and determination. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

**

* * *

**

Sharp eyes narrowed as they read the message the messenger bird had brought. The owner of the eyes heaved a heavy sigh as he twirled a pen around thin fingers. What to do? He stared contemplatively at the message. It was from Konoha- a list of wanted criminals, a request for aid in rebuilding the city, and a request for military aid in tracking down fugitives, as well as a demand for an alliance.

The man stood and walked to the window in his office. He looked out across his village. The letter had been signed by some man named Danzo. As far as he knew, Tsunade had been the Hokage. There was no mention of her in the letter, or of Naruto except to say he was a wanted criminal. The man shook his head. Danzo had threatened military action if his demands (requests) were not met in a timely fashion. If he could track down Naruto, and somehow stall for time… Yes, that just might do it.

"Get packed. We're going after Naruto." The two behind him nodded and left the room. Leaving the man to his silent room as his thoughts arrived at the all-important questions- why would Konoha need aid to rebuild the village and why in all hells was Naruto on a rather large list of fugitives and traitors?

**

* * *

**

Sasuke finished pulling his shirt on over his head. Suigetsu and Karin still slept peacefully while Juugo was at the outer mouth of the cave, calmly stroking a small bird. Sasuke quietly lit a small fire and set about preparing gruel. After breakfast the team would head out, into the caves, in search of their training area. Sasuke knew it would be a long while before they arrived at the specific hideout he planned to train in.

"Juugo, the gruel's about ready. I'll wake Suigetsu and Karin." Sasuke stretched as he walked over to his sleeping partners, a series of pops following him as his joints loosened.

He stood before the two, looking down in amusement at their entwined bodies. The two idiots were clearly in denial. He puzzled over how to wake them up. Sasuke wasn't much of a prankster but at times like these a certain sadistic urge overcame him, pressuring him to do something amusing, even if it was only to hold off monotony another day.

Sasuke smirked as he turned to Juugo, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Would you be willing to somehow wake them silently?" What he would normally have phrased as an order came out as a question. Being in a mischievous mood, as well as the respect he felt he owed Juugo resulted in a slight sense of equality and companionship between the two. Juugo smiled, nodding.

The two on the ground began to squirm, moving closer to one another in their discomfort. Suigetsu's eyes opened a split second before Karin's. He blinked stupidly as Karin blinked back in surprise. They seemed to take a moment before realising just what kind of position they were in. They erupted into a mass of thrashing limbs.

"Fucking pervert Suigetsu! Why the fuck are you in my bedroll?"

"Your fucking bedroll? It's mine you moronic bitch." Karin bared her teeth at Suigetsu and bit the closest limb to her.

"Ow, fuck! Great now I've got rabies. Sure it's not your fucking time of month?" Suigetsu spat out.

"Fuck off," Juugo and Sasuke watched the loud nin, amusedly, as they disentangled themselves. Both jumping lightly to their feet and making their ways quickly to opposite sides of the cave.

A bug slowly crept out of Karin's shirt collar. She screamed shrilly as she came face-to-face with the ugly thing.

"Why? Juugo…" She glared vehemently at Juugo in accusation.

"The gruel's ready," Juugo stated with a shrug, fighting back laughter at the accusatory glares on both team mates' faces.

"We have a long day ahead of us. Eat, and get ready quickly. There's a lot of ground to cover." Sasuke's dark eyes met those of his team's. They nodded in agreement and each went to their accustomed tasks, like a well-oiled machine. It was yet another day.

**

* * *

**

"We're all ready, let's go!" Naruto punched the air, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"And where would we be going?" Sakura asked, looking around the cave they had spent the night in.

Naruto pointed into the tunnel connected to the cave, "Eventually we'll find a suitable base of operations. Who knows how many buildings these tunnels connect with. We just have to keep going away from Konoha, maybe set some traps for unsuspecting followers, send out a few diversions," he looked at Kakashi who smirked approvingly.

Kakashi originally hadn't liked the idea of travelling in the tunnels, but he had eventually been won over by Naruto's surprisingly logical plan.

Sakura nodded, she could feel Naruto's enthusiasm and optimism slowly seeping into her. It was catching and made her feel as if she could do anything. She could almost forget that less than a day ago they had been forced to flee Konoha. It was time to amass forces and train- to free Konoha and clear their names.

**

* * *

**

"ANBU Root, your job is to specifically retrieve Naruto Uzumaki. You may also retrieve the rest of Team 7, as they are wanted- dead or alive. Uzumaki is not to be harmed beyond reason. The Kyuubi must be contained. He is a traitor, and a danger to Konoha. I would also like to add that Uzumaki may be looking to join Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha is to be treated as a missing, S-class nin, and as a traitor. Apprehend him as well, if he is in the company of Uzumaki." Danzo stood on a ledge above his ANBU squad, "I will be sending letters to each of the countries demanding their cooperation in this operation. Some may send support. Accept it as you must. Vanquish the traitors and come home. Die with honour. Do not return unless you need more supplies or until you have completed your objective."

Sai stared emotionlessly up at the Hokage. The usurper. He had bought Team 7 as much time as possible. Stalling when asked of their whereabouts, being unsure of their personal details. He had no idea, absolutely none, of where they would go in an emergency he had told his interrogators while casting discreet looks at the far-reaching tunnels which touched on each individual village on the continent. They could be anywhere by now, and for that he was glad. They would be back.

"Move out!" Danzo cried, a sharp glance was thrown to Sai who sighed, now he would have to catch up.

Root began leaving the clearing. As the last one left, Sai looked up calmly at Danzo, the Hokage. Danzo leapt from the clearing down in front of Sai.

"I have given all of Root orders that, should your allegiances become questionable, they are to kill you immediately. If you fail to fulfill your objective you will also be killed. I expect you to understand exactly the consequences of your actions. Any failure will now be treated as a fatal error. One strike, you're out. Do you understand?"

Sai pursed his lips and nodded. Wonderful. He had execution orders, "May I go, sir?" No matter, he would still help Naruto in any way he could. If that meant sacrificing himself for the greater good, so be it.

Danzo gave a terse nod, "Go."

Sai turned on his heels and leapt into the trees, letters were sent, and the mission to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki and dispose of his allies was officially begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So sorry for the totally way-too-long delay. I have no excuse, well I actually have plenty, but none that are acceptable. I would like to thank all of you for continuing to review, alert, and favourite- it really means a lot and serves as a totally acceptable form of an extra-kick-in-the-ass-wake-up call to get up and write. I would especially like to thank novelreader for the suggestions and the correct diagnosis of writer's block- I will definitely build on those suggestions. I also feel that I should give hint to my guilty bias- if it hasn't been figured out already. I am a Sasuke fan and I am gladly going to ignore recent chapters where he's being a complete ass and going totally insane (I may not like Karin by herself, but damn that was cold!). I like *fictional and exaggerated* Hawk team dynamics, and it will show through in my writing. I will try to suppress it as much as possible, but I can't make any concrete promises. I'm not very happy with this chapter, it's just thrown out there to show that I haven't abandoned this project. In any case, R&R, but please no flames- draft research essays were just handed back this week and my feast for flames has been quite satisfied by overly sadistic TAs. I don't know when the next chapter will be out (it won't be as long a gap as this time), but it's currently crunch time so I have other things I have to focus on. Sorry for the extraordinarily long AN, and I hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **This chapter may be a bit disturbing, gore, tension- I don't know, just be warned.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto= not mine. Lyrics are from RAIN by CREED. Stupid random bolding and italicizing, not-centred lyrics= the fault of ffnet. I'm not technologically advanced enough to deal with its crap, so I'm afraid that this is how it will stay :(. If there are any random BREAKs, that means scene switch and where there should be a line :). If there seems to be any problems, let me know because ffnet is totally screwing me right now.

* * *

**I tried to figure out,**

**I can't understand...**

**What it means... **

**To be whole again...**

**Trapped between the truth **

**And the consequence**

**Nothing's real, **

**Nothing's making sense...**

**A thousand times before**

**I've wondered if there's something more... **

**Something more...**

_"Little brother,"_

Sasuke flinched as he heard the words. Something was definitely wrong with him. He kept hearing Itachi's voice, or Orochimaru's; sometimes he heard them both. Even worse was when he thought he heard Team 7. Whispering, taunting… He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"I've detected more chakras heading this way from the south, Sasuke," Karin informed, turning to walk backwards facing Sasuke, "I would guess there to be around ten in the group."

"That's unusual for ANBU group formations," Juugo said with a frown, he turned his head to regard Sasuke, "From what you've said previously they tend to travel in groups no larger than three or four."

Sasuke silently contemplated, "Any idea of their strength?"

Karin shook her head, "Nothing concrete, but they definitely aren't weak."

He nodded, "We'll avoid them for now. Suigetsu?"

"This way fearless leader, there are pipes here so we must still be going in the right direction." Suigetsu gave his customary shit-eating grin while gesturing wildly to a seemingly deserted tunnel.

Karin glared into the darkness, "I'm starting to think we're never meant to see the light of day again," she muttered before dejectedly following Suigetsu into the pipes.

* * *

"Father did he say what he sent ROOT out to do?" Hiashi shook his head in response.

"He said they were going to take care of loose ends."

"But father, that means Naruto-"

"Hinata, I don't want to hear another word. Naruto is a traitor. Understand that. What's more, there's even proof. Trust Danzo for now. In any case, I'm sure that if ROOT is after Naruto, they would have been instructed to imprison him as opposed to kill him because of any knowledge he may have of other plots against Konoha."

Hinata shook her head furiously. She had been trying to convince her father of Naruto's innocence. She had attempted to find the rest of her team, but they were included in the list of nin who had fled Konoha, even Kurenai was nowhere to be found. Hinata had tried to infiltrate the- fake- Hokage's palace, but to no avail. It was too well guarded, the entire village was on hyper alert for any treasonous activities. Hinata had accepted the fact the she would need to bide her time, but it still hurt that her own family didn't believe her.

Hinabi had believed Hinata. Unfortunately once she showed signs of dissent, Hiashi had sent her off to be mentored at the Ninja Academy where instructors were now intensely training recruits and children in an attempt to build up a solid infantry. Able-bodied citizens were being drafted into training, while those unable to fight were being forced to work on village repairs. Somehow Danzo had made it out to be an honour to be assigned a role in the 'new Konoha.' Anyone that showed any sign of resistance was quickly and quietly dealt with in a way that, surprisingly, raised no suspicion.

Had it really come to war? All around her non-combatants and children built fortifications for the village- minor defensive improvements, as had been stated by Danzo- while sounds of kunai and jutsus swept through the air from the training grounds and the Academy. The youngest children and the eldest citizens had been put to work sharpening weapons and organizing rations. Hinata quivered in fear, there were even rumours that the Kages were going to gather from all over the lands to discuss what should be done with the traitors. She herself had no idea why they would gather for something so insignificant. Kages came and went, assassination and coup d'état attempts were common. Even with the global threat of the Akatsuki, there had been no previous history of the Kages ever agreeing to meet in a civil manner.

Hinata suspected that Danzo had promised the Kages something in return for their presence, the greatest question being what could possibly be of such immense value to the Kages?

The sounds of footsteps reached Hinata's ears. She hastily stepped into a shadowed doorway, watching as a group of ANBU marched by. Another thing that was strange- the ANBU weren't considered militant, they were more for infiltration and stealth. Danzo was throwing them around in an effort to suppress uprisings, and instill fear in the population.

Once the ANBU passed, Hinata shakily stepped out from the darkness. She was on a mission for allies. She was attempting to approach the families of the missing nin in order to build some form of internal resistance. Hearing more footsteps, Hinata once again hid, this time behind a plant, as pathetic a hiding spot as it was. She sighed, she was going to need all the help she could get to oppose Danzo and save her friends.

* * *

Kakashi stepped over a piece of fallen pipe, never taking his eye off the page in front of him. He was aware of Naruto and Sakura quietly talking in front of him. They had been walking for most of the day. It was difficult to tell the time under ground. Team 7 had been moving almost non-stop, only taking an occasional rest to set up distractions for any pursuers. Ahead and behind them, Naruto's Kage Bunshin wandered as scouts. They had had to avoid an ANBU team, but overall they had no difficulties in losing unwanted followers.

"This seems like a good place to set up camp for tonight," Sakura said, upon reaching a decently sized part of the tunnel.

"No objection from me. I hear running water in these pipes, I think there might be some kind of water source further down the left-hand tunnel. If you pass me the bottles, I'll gather some. Never know the next time we'll run into a clean water source." Naruto beamed as he enthusiastically held his hand out for the requested materials.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura passed him the bottles, "Be sure to check that the water really is clean. We wouldn't want to escape Danzo only to be poisoned by rusted water lines." Sakura gave Naruto a piercing look that would have rivalled any one of Sasuke's on a good day.

"Okay, okay, I'll be sure to check," Naruto walked away muttering.

Kakashi studied Sakura's profile. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right. It's almost like it's been too easy to escape and evade Danzo's people. I really wouldn't put it past the ROOT operatives to poison water sources in an attempt to kill us."

Kakashi lowered his head in acquiescence. Sakura was right to have these suspicions. They were suspicions that he should have had. He couldn't lose focus now, not when there was so much at stake.

* * *

Hinabi sullenly threw a shuriken. She waited until the instructor had turned away to retrieve it. Huffing slightly in frustration she leaned against a support post, looking around the busy training grounds.

In the trees, blurs could be seen as nins practiced stealth and tracking techniques. Desks had been brought into the field as instructors taught using real demonstrations. Children were being pushed out of tall trees in an attempt to force them to perfect substitution techniques quicker. Younger children still were being shallowly cut by remaining ROOT members to raise pain tolerance.

The station Hinabi had been on involved aim and so-called bravery. One half of the nins through shuriken and kunai while the other half watched the weapons flying towards them and would catch them, without flinching. Of course, considering the fact that most of the trainees were originally non-combatants, there was very little proper throwing technique, which in turn led to a lot of flinching and a great deal of blood.

Hinabi took stock of her surroundings as she idly balanced a kunai on her finger. Most individuals had greatly improved since that morning, pain as a motivator did that to people. She didn't understand why she was here. She had learned all this crap years ago! Hinabi recalled her sister's theory that something wasn't right. She agreed. Her suspicions had started with Neji's death. In itself, it wasn't a surprise, but she had been the only one to see the way ROOT had rushed upon the scene to take Neji's body. Hinabi had noticed that no one else had garnered that sort of attention, and wondered what was so important about Neji that he had prompted that response.

Unfortunately, she wasn't in a great position to begin investigating. She watched the young children running around chaotically trying to avoid kunai and shuriken adults were coldly throwing at them. Combat training, the squeal of a child was heard, to teach the young ones how to dodge properly. Hinabi took note of any dissent, surprisingly a good deal of the participants seemed almost as unemotional as the ROOT members, she would observe for now, and when she knew more of the situation then she would act.

* * *

Naruto approached the well cautiously. It definitely paid to be careful. Something didn't seem right. He sent out his senses, looking for any chakra traces. Nothing. There was a faint trail, but nothing within the immediate vicinity. He shrugged, he doubted that any ANBU had come this far.

He reached for the rope. He grasped the rope as a deep feeling of dread washed through him. Naruto's head jerked up and moved fervently from side to side, trying to see into the shadows. He breathed deeply and stiffened. Blood. A lot of it. A faint scent of poison was discernible as well, Sakura had been right.

Naruto looked back at the rope. Whatever was bloody and poisoned was on the other end of the rope. So much for a water source, he thought cynically as he reluctantly began to pull the rope. It was heavy. He could hear water, or blood, dripping as whatever he was hauling came closer to the opening of the well. It was getting closer. With a great deal of trepidation, Naruto gave the final tug, and came face to face with an image right out of the realm of nightmares.

* * *

**AN:** Any suggestions for who the well person/animal should be would be appreciated, I'm contemplating having whoever it is alive. Also, if there are any suggestions for any characters that should somehow meet up with T7 or TH...


End file.
